Perfectly Imperfect
by Darkslayer18
Summary: Stan Marsh is 14 years old with a perfect life girlfriend hes a straight A student and the most popular kid in the school even as only a freshman so why then does something feel wrong to him? And why doesn't anyone else notice?
1. Imperfect

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story it is just an idea that popped into my head one day south park and all its characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker don't sue me!

Perfectly Imperfect Chp. 1

I get up to another day in my perfect life I run my hand through my shaggy black hair and rub my deep blue eyes which I am told are dazzling not that I would care. Oh I forgot my name is Stan Marsh I am 14 years old. I'm a straight A student I never miss class never skip school and am popular to boot.

I hear my mother yell from the kitchen."Stan! It's time for breakfast."

"K mom!" I reply hopping out of bed and walking across the room to the same pair of jeans from yesterday they aren't stained so why wear a new pair?

I eat my mothers great cooking same as always when I get up then head out to the bus stop to see my friends before school.

"Ay! Kinny shut up im not fat im big boned!" I can hear Cartman my fat friend yell.

"Heh you've been saying that for years fatso leave Kenny alone." I say as I step up beside them to wait Cartman next to the stop sign then Kenny then me on the end and I can't help but feel something is out of place well never mind...

I step onto the bus and walk to the back to sit with my best friend and girlfriend Wendy Testaburger.

Shes the smartest and most popular girl in school all the guys would love to have her but im the one who got her yea I can't help feeling a bit cocky about that. She rambles on about how much she missed me and I nod my head unable to keep up with the conversation.

As we walk in the school I see orange and green out of the corner of my eye and I turn quickly to see Dougy the middle schooler walking down the street I can't help but wonder why that caught my eye what ever.

The day ends up being boring as usual same boring garrison giving his same easy lessons. Finally lunch is here and Cartman, Kenny, Wendy, and I sit at our usual lunch table just as we have since elementary school it's always been just us 4.

"Kinny give me your fries." Cartman says as he begins reaching for the starving boys food.

"Mmmph mmmph mmmph!" (touch my food and i'll punch that bacon fat face right off!) he replies under his hood.

As Wendy begins rambling about how her day has been going I tune her out not that I don't care im just positive I already know what shes gonna say I stare at the open seat to my right and for some reason it feels odd that it's empty I can't put my finger on it though.

"Stan?" Wendy asks looking at me worriedly. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no its nothing babe." I reply and continue on with the rest of the day.

The end of the day comes not soon enough and I stroll out of the school slowly to find that my bus hasn't left even though I thought I was gonna have to walk so I casually stroll onto the bus everyone commenting on how cool I was for ignoring crab trees threats and making calm comebacks.

"So anyway..." there goes Wendy again.

At the same time I get that strange feeling i'd been getting all day doesn't anyone else feel that? Like theres something just out of reach, on the tip of my tongue that i've forgotten. As we drive along the road toward home I stare out the window and think about how perfect my life is.

I have the perfect girlfriend Kenny and Cartman are always there for me I have straight A's perfect looks and im basically the most popular and nicest guy in the school. I have every teens dream life and it isn't until i'm passing an empty house one that has always been empty right across the street from mine that I realise...something is very wrong here.

Sooooooo first chap what chu think? I am still working on moop dont worry but this popped into my head so I need to get it down before I forget I have a couple others that are gonna be short stories this one is gonna be a short multi chapter fic im trying to work on my twists and turns for my story ^~^ hope chu like it! REVIEW my fanfic slaves mwuhahahahahaha


	2. Voice

Perfectly Imperfect Chp 2

Disclaimer – I do not own South Park or any of the characters I just came up with an entertaining story and I hope Matt and Trey understand heh :P

A/N : so yea...I'm sorry it took me so long to do any updates on any of my stories but I swear to god I'm gonna try to not take so long this time. Also for those waiting for Moop it should be up this weekend sometime depending on whether I forget or not ^^; reviews definitely always help I would have put it up tonight but it took me longer to get to this one than I thought since I kinda procrastinated on some homework...which I just ended up doing half assed anyway ONTO THE MOTHER FUCKING STORY! O_O

_Words like this will be txts so yea! With quotations are actual spoken words with someone not right infront of the character so enjoy!_

I wake up to to another sunny Saturday morning. I look out the window to see people already out and about. I turn to my clock and see that it is already eleven o'clock, I text Wendy as I always do when I wake up.

_Hey Babe_

I lay my iphone face down on my forehead and count to ten knowing I will be getting a reply in less than eight. My phone vibrates as I reach a count of seven, so predicable. I bring up the text and realize Wendy has already planned our entire weekend in that one message.

_Hey sweety! :) I'll be over in 15 I we're going to go hang out with Bebe n Clyde and we're still on for our anniversary tomorrow right? 333333_

I groan normally the over abundance of emotes is fine with me I definitely have nothing to say in that argument. But it's just the fact that she is so happy already, I'm not sure why but I suddenly do not want to see her, Bebe, or Clyde. It's probably cause of the depression I've been feeling lately, though I wouldn't tell Wendy that, I just do what she says since shes my girlfriend. Cartman would laugh if he knew what was going through my mind saying I'm whipped. I honestly can't argue with that either I ALWAYS do what Wendy asks. Suddenly an idea pops into my head that is so foreign yet amazingly simple idea. I wasn't going to let Wendy have my weekend this time. I was going to blow her off.

_Sorry babe I don't feel great :( I'm just gonna lay in bed all day don't bother coming over I can't take any noise right now. _

I felt giddy as I pressed the send button and flew out of bed getting dressed quickly and quietly. I check my phone to see Wendy's reply.

_Oh...ok :( feel better soon babe I would hate to spend our anniversary alone._

The first thought that goes through my mind is 'get over it'. I stop, shocked at my own thoughts. Shouldn't I feel bad for making my girlfriend upset? I ponder this for a handful of seconds before deciding I don't care right now. I still have more to do to complete my plan.

~5 min later

I hobble back to my room after playing off the sick card perfectly and lock my door. My mom had to back my story other wise Wendy would find out. She and my mom have this thing they like to talk about me when I'm not around, I think they text each other. I shake away the image of my mom and Wendy giggling like school girls over my baby pictures and slip expertly out the window. It's only a fifteen foot drop and with years of practice, I hit the ground rolling.

"Hippie the fuck you doin?" came a voice from behind me. I turn around to meet a pile of bacon fat that has gained awareness wrapped in a red jacket. "You trying to save the trees by not using doors?"

"Shut up fat ass I don't have time for you." I say as I push passed him and begin walking down the sidewalk.

"Hmm where's your faggy little boyfriend?" he smirks digging into a bag of potato chips. I turn to tell him off.

"Wendy's not a...wait what did you say?" I ask eyes wide as I try to grasp at the fraying edges of a thought fading away. "Who were you just talking about?"

"What do you mean what I did I say? I asked what the fuck you were doin." he says and then scoffs and begins to waddle away.

"Huh..." I just begin shuffling away. I'd just had the strangest feeling of deja vu. It was like I was reliving something I knew I had been through before but couldn't remember what that something was at the same time. Well no point in wasting my one day on my own, my one day without Wendy making decisions for me.

~Downtown

I wandered through the town half in a daze not really caring if someone saw me and told Wendy. First off I can do what I want and second I almost want to have her confront me about it. I scroll through my contacts in my phone for the hundredth time. I feel like spending the day by myself would be lame so I tried to think of someone to invite, but no one seemed right. I watched the list as it went by.

As I turn a corner a flash of red hair passing me catches my eye, I perk up immediately a smile on my face. I whirl towards the red only to see that it's Gordon Stoltsky, a ginger from my school. Why was I so happy to see red hair? I feel like I can almost remember it when my phone suddenly starts ringing. Its Wendy.

"_Hey Wends whats up?" _I say trying to cover the speaker as I step into an alley.

"_Where are you?"_ I can already tell I am busted.

"_Why do you need to know?" _I don't understand why my temper is so short with her but already I feel like hanging up.

"_Why? Because I am your girlfriend thats why!" _She yells into her phone as if it makes her undeniably right. Normally I would agree with her but for some reason today was different.

"_Not anymore." _I state in a monotone voice resembling Craig's and hang up my phone. I continue walking ignoring my phone as it vibrates constantly, Wendy most likely. I find myself walking passed the old abandoned house down the street from mine.

I stop to look at the house, it seems like the kind of house an old creepy cat lady would live in. It's been here for as long as I can remember. The windows are boarded up and the shingles are falling off the roof all over the place the fence in the back yard is rotten through, I'm surprised it hasn't fallen to dust yet. The yard is overgrown with weeds and thorn bushes a gnarled tree on the right side of the house similar to the one next to mine seems strangely out of place with it's green leaves. I feel like I'm being drawn towards the door as I stare onwards I can feel eyes on me though no one is around.

_Stan!_

I nearly jump out of my fucking skin as my name rings in my ears. I look around to see where it could have possibly come from.

_Stan!_

I'm terrified by the voice calling my name but more than anything I want to hear it more. I know that voice but I don't at the same time.

"Stan!" wait that time sounded like, oh shit.

"Stanley fucking Marsh!" Wendy screamed as she stalked down the sidewalk towards me eyes practically glowing red her hair whipping around wildly. I'd be scared shit-less if I wasn't already expecting this. I prepare myself for the long "talk" as Wendy would put it. All it will consist of is her screaming at me and telling me I'm stupid or wrong.

_Stan!_

The voice knocks me out of my thoughts and I turn away from Wendy and bolt. I don't know why but I know that for some reason I need to stay away from her. This running will only work for so long though. Theres only one way to get rid of a girl completely without having her try and murder you. I pull out my phone and press the number three for my speed dial.

"_Hello?" _comes the tired voice from the other end.

"_Kenny I need a favor."_

DON DON DON! O_O

WOOOO! fucking updated thats right bitches! love me! 3 I'm not sure where this story is going yet but yea it will be supernatural ^~^ moop will be updated soo I promise! reviews always motivate me cause I feel like people actually care whether or I update cause usually I just assume they don't. ANYWAY! I attempted to do better with grammar and spelling this time if theres a spelling mistake its prolly cause I typed to quick and it didnt register ^^; and grammar well if theres something wrong with it then its a minor detail that I am not to good with so yea just enjoy the story and forget about the rules its called poetic license its not a term paper gosh! . but I do love flames cause then I get to rage back ^~^


	3. List

Perfectly Imperfect 3

Disclaimer – I don't own south park cause if I did my god would it be epic...anyway matt and trey just letting you know that this definitely isn't making me any money -_- if only...anyway dont sue me pls k thanks

AN~ O-o whats this? an update that didn't take 6-8 months? O_O what am I on...anywayyyyyy enjoy and get them review in even if its anonymous

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDNT KNOW I REPLACED THE AN WITH AN ACTUAL CHAP SO GO READ!**

~ Kenny's House

"You want me to do what?" Kenny said deadpan staring at me.

"I want you to do your thing to Wendy." I told him smiling, I was sure this would work.

"Why?" He asked raising one eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Not that I wouldn't mind adding her to the list I just always figured she was off limits."

"List?" I said, it was my turn now to raise an eye brow. "What list?"

"What you don't have a list?" He looked at me like I had 3 heads.

"A list of what Kenny?" I annoyed that he'd avoided the question. He just sighed and walked across the room to a poster he had hanging on his wall and flipped it over.

"That list." He said gesturing to it. I walked up to it and began to read what was on it. It was a list of names, girls mostly but some guys, almost everyone in our grade and some who were above and below.

"Kenny...this isn't a list of what I think it is, is it?" I said turning to him my mouth must have touched the floor. He just gave me the biggest grin ever. "Thats impossible dude theres over one hundred...oh my god..." about twenty names down the list in red sharpie was **CARTMAN. **"Kenny!" I said horrified.

"What dude?" he looked up from his playboy he'd been reading. I was at a loss for words.

"You and...Cartman...?" I'm pretty sure my sex drive left me for good at about this point. "Dude thats disgusting!"

"There are two Cartman's in South Park Stan." he said bored and went back to his playboy. I just stared at him for a moment letting the ol' light bulb warm up, damn compact fluorescents.

"Dude! Mrs. Cartman!" My jaw definitely felt warn out carpet that time. Kenny just smirked not even looking at me.

"Every Friday night for the past two years. Now aren't you getting a little of topic? Lets get back to the me banging your girlfriend." he said obviously bored with the conversation now.

"Huh? Oh right. And shes my ex now Kenny and that also answers why you need to bang her." I said sitting on the edge of his bed and instantly regretting it as a spring decided to try and shank me.

"So you guys broke up big deal. Why do you want me to bang her? You guys are just having a fight, you guys are the perfect couple remember?" He turned the page as he talked how he could focus on the conversation and peruse the magazine was beyond me.

"First: We are NOT perfect I am tired of letting her tell me what to do all the time and just going along with it I don't even like her I just was with her cause I don't even know why anymore." I said sighing at the end.

"And the second reason?" He said obviously interested now since the playboy had been discarded onto his bed.

"Well I didn't exactly give her any warning...and I guess I was a bit...harsh? Basically she wants to murder me now." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"So you need me to basically placate her? Keep her from killing you like some kind of sex decoy?" He said deadpan almost seeming to be mad until his smile bursts wide. "Your the best friend ever!" he said as he hugged me before deciding that wasn't sufficient and added "And you let me know if you ever want your name on that list handsome." I shot backwards away from him and tumbled off the other side of the bed with very little grace.

"Umm...no thanks dude" I said not sure if it was safe to turn my back on him or use the gym showers at school for that matter. He walked over to his drawer and pulled out a few items I couldn't see. "Do I wanna know what you just grabbed?"

"Nope." he said turning towards me with that shit-eating grin of his that he always got when he had new prey. "Stanny-boy it's time to work."

WOOOOO! YEA! that JUST FUCKING HAPPENED! O_O Oh and in this story im not making kenny all knowing honestly that happens way to often in stories I even have it in my other story Moop ^^; ...well a little bit **REVIEW BITCHES!**


	4. Hair

Perfectly Imperfect chp 4.

Disclaimer- I don't own South park but that doesn't mean I don't want to ;)

An- Here it is sorry it took so long

Stan made it back to his room late that night. He had school in the morning which meant Wendy but Kenny guaranteed that he'd get her off his back before then. The ebon haired teen just slid down next two his bed looking up at the ceiling. He thought about the abandoned house and the voice he kept hearing whenever he was near it. A few days ago he'd have said his life was perfect but he knew now that something was wrong. Something huge was missing, something fundamental.

_Stan!_

Stan bolted up to look straight ahead at his now brighter room, he'd fallen asleep apparently. He stood up and looked around his room before determining no one was there. He got dressed and went to head down to the kitchen, as he was leaving though he could've sworn he saw a flash of red and green out the corner of his eye. "Good morning Stanley."

Stan mumbled out a "morning mom" before grabbing a plain waffle off the plate on the table and walking out to the bus stop. Kenny and Cartman were already there talking about who knew what. Well Cartman was talking while Kenny perused some of his new porn. "Sup guys, Kenny did you take care of what we talked about?" Kenny looked up and seemed confused for a moment before remembering.

"Oh yea, nah it took care of its self dude" he said as he fixed the pages of his magazine "don't worry about it." Stan was instantly suspicious, Kenny would be spilling all the lewd details if he'd actually gotten with Wendy. So what had happened? How did it "take care of itself"?

"Dude, what happened?" Stan pressed but Kenny just pushed his face further into his mag ignoring him. Stan started to worry now, if Wendy made Kenny like this he should be very afraid.

"He won't say anything cause your ho' finally respects mah authoritah!" Cartman said striking a pose and arcing an eyebrow. Stan guessed he was trying to look badass or sexy, he couldn't tell all he saw was blubber.

_"_The fuck you talking about fat ass?" Stan said narrowing his eyes. Kenny however just stepped back very quickly and deliberately and shaking. Stan looked over at him and then ripped the mag away from him. "Kenny dude the fuck is going on?" Kenny was staring at him wide-eyed.

"He...he beat me...Cartman beat me..." Kenny looked stunned by his own words. "Cartman took care of your problem dude not me..." Stan just looked between Kenny and Cartman, who was no looking speechless as well.

"Like hell I helped that hippy! I stole his woman! I hit that all night!" Cartman shouted suddenly not enjoying his victory as Stan started chuckling and quickly growing into a roaring laugh.

"Dude! Cartman even when you win you lose!" Stan was bent over holding himself by this point never expecting his least friendly "friend" to help him.

"Oh god damn you hippy!" Cartman just stomped to away to the other side of the bus sign.

_Haha what a fatass _

Stan's head shot up one again to see Kenny and Cartman about to get on the bus. He looked around quickly but seeing no one. He moved towards the bus and just as he took his first step on the bus he felt like something soft, like hair, brush against the right side of his face. When he brought his hand up to his face he found a small lock of bright red curly hair.

~to be continued :D

Wooo soo yea updated like I said so REVIEW NAOWWW! speculate one whats next idk just review


	5. Best Friend

Perfectly Imperfect 5

Disclaimer- Still don't own South Park but if Matt and Trey are looking to unload it for...well however much a broke college student can afford i'd buy it!

An- I am just on a roll and hoping to get more chaps up this weekend too so for those of you waiting for moop soon I promise!

Stan immediately went to the roof of the school when the bus stopped, he pulled out the lock of red hair. It was about three inches long and had a diagonal cut at one end, probably where it was removed from its owner. Stan noticed the hair seemed to curl softly though it was hard to tell with such a small part. It was soft and warm in his hand, it almost felt alive.

_Stan!_

Stan jumped and whipped around seeing Kenny standing at the door to the roof arching an eyebrow at him. Stan shoved the lock of hair into his pocket but not fast enough for Kenny not to see.

"What cha got there Stanny boy?" Kenny asked sauntering over smirking.

"Nothing!" Stan said far to quickly turning away to look out at the town below. Kenny walked up next to him leaning on the fence that wrapped around the school and looked at him sidelong.

"Really? Cause it looked like a lock of hair to me." Kenny reached into his hoodie sleeve and retrieved the porn mag he kept wrapped around his arm there. Stan just looked away confirming Kenny's guess. "Sooo, who is the lucky girl who caught Stanley boy wonders eye?" Kenny said flipping through the pages.

"A boy" Stan said quietly staring up at the clouds now really not wanting to have this conversation, and yet he wanted to tell someone.

"Wha- a boy?" Kenny looked at him wide eyed actually lowering his mag as he lost composure but quickly cleared his throat and returned to his usual, nothing can throw me off stance. "Err...so who's hair is it?" Kenny asked slightly uncomfortable suddenly.

"I...don't know." Stan said slowly trying to think of who's it could be.

"You don't know? Then umm why do you think it's a boys?" Kenny asked raising an eyebrow. Stan looked over at him and blinked. How did he know?

"I don't know but it just feels like its a guy's hair." Stan said pulling out the red lock of hair to show Kenny.

"Ah let me see." Kenny leaned over and looked at it closely. After a moment he leaned back replaced his mag in his sleeve. "Well it's certainly not hair from any girl I've slept with, I'd remember a carrot top." Stan leaned back against the fence next to Kenny, it was now or never he figured. If he couldn't tell his best friend who could he tell. That thought struck him suddenly, had he always referred to Kenny as his best friend? Something about that didn't feel right.

"Dude some weird stuff has been happening lately." Stan said to Kenny crossing his arms.

"Ah I guess its time for the _talk_" Kenny said turning to lean his right shoulder against the fence facing Stan.

"Kenny I'm being serious!" Stan said turning to lean against his left shoulder.

"Alright alright, whats so _weird_ that it requires my attention?" Kenny said laughing at his friends frustration.

"Well...I've been hearing this boy's voice lately..." Stan began Kenny just looked at him with an expression like _seriously?_

"This same boy who's hair you have in your pocket I'm guessing?" Kenny said connecting the dots. Stan nodded his confirmation.

"About a week ago I started to get this feeling like everything was wrong...no not everything just something really important. And that's when I started hearing the voice, and when we got on the bus this morning I felts something brush my face right before is stepped on I reached up and found the lock of hair in my hand." he took a breath to let that sink in. " And also I keep seeing flashes of red and green out of the corner of my eye everywhere, I think I'm catching glimpses of the person this hair belongs to." Stan finished letting Kenny mull over the information for a few minutes. "So...?"

"Sounds like you might have stalker Stan, have you gotten a clear look at him?" Stan shook his head slowly.

"No, and no one else seems to hear the voice either." Stan answered. Kenny raised an eyebrow again, really getting tired of doing it by this point.

"No one else can hear it? How do you know?" Kenny asked wondering if Stan was just making something up to keep his mind off Wendy being with Cartman.

"Cause you've been with me before when I heard it and it's loud there's no way you just didn't hear it." Stan said in a matter of fact tone.

"Stan...Is this just your way of dealing with the Wendy/Cartman thing?" Kenny asked concerned his friend might be in denial.

"No! I don't even care about that! I'm serious something weird is going on around me." Stan said angry that his best friend didn't believe him. There it was again, Kenny didn't feel like he should be Stan's best friend even though he was Stan's closest friend.

"Alright alright Stan, prove it then." Kenny said looking at him bored like he knew he'd just stumped Stan. But the dark haired boy knew just what to do.

"Kenny..." Stan waited to make sure he had the other boys attention. "are we best friends?" Stan asked a thoughtful expression on his face. Kenny looked at him for a minute scrunching his face in thought.

"I don't think so..." Kenny said putting his hand to stroke his chin. "Something about that just doesn't feel right does it?"

"Exactly! But why?" Stan asked spreading his arms for effect. "I don't hang out with anyone else so how come you and I aren't best friends?" Stan pressed him for an answer.

"I don't know it just feels like I shouldn't take that spot...i can't explain it..." Kenny seemed confused as he spoke like he wasn't sure what he was saying.

"And when we fight with Cartman doesn't it feel like there's something missing. Really think back to all the conversations something is wrong!" Stan finished finally taking a breath. Kenny looked at him thoughtfully going through all the conversations he'd ever had with Cartman.

"You're right something does feel off, I can't explain it though...think we're the only ones who notice?" Kenny asked no interested in what was making him feel suddenly unease. Stan thought about it for a moment before realizing there _was_ someone else who had behaved strangely.

"Cartman" Stan began "Cartman made a comment the other day, something about a faggy boyfriend, but when I asked him about it he looked at me like I had three heads I think he noticed it too." Stan said suddenly walking towards the steps down off the roof. Kenny followed already having a pretty good guess where they were going he didn't ask any questions.

~To be continued

Soooo two updates two days, can he keep it up! the answer is no probably not but I wanna get another chap to really get this story rolling again :) review review review all the ones I got since last night really inspired me to get another one up.


	6. Cafeteria

Perfectly Imperfect 6

Disclaimer- Don't own south park never will...ya know honestly Idk if we even need to do these...

A/N: So I am continuing this story heh I really do think this is probably the best idea for a story i've had seems to be the most popular too so definitely review and tell me what you think!

_Stan!_

There it was again! Stan's head shot up from the tray of food he was ignoring looking to Kenny to see if maybe he heard it. Kenny however just gave him a questioning voice and mouthed 'hear it again?'. Stan just nodded and looked around but didn't see anyone in the cafeteria who was even looking towards him. Stan and Kenny had been unsuccessful in finding the fatass earlier that day and he hadn't come to any classes but they were almost positive he'd be at lunch enough so that they'd even bet Cartman himself that he'd be there.

"Hey there fags" Cartman called as he waddled, yes waddled, up to the table and set his mountain of a tray down. Kenny looked down at the tray of food.

"So that's why people in Africa are starving." He said before pulling out yet another porno mag. Stan just cracked up while Cartman started flinging obscenities.

"Screw you guys! I'm goin home...as soon as I finish eating." Sitting back down after rising slightly, ignoring Stan and Kenny's Snickering. "I don't know why i'm even friends with you three!" Stan and Kenny stopped laughing almost instantly, they looked at each other.

"Told ya he noticed too." Stan said slowy to Kenny while turning towards Cartman who was looking at them like they were crazy.

"Da' fuck you talkin bout hippy?" Cartman growled out, still shoving food into his face.

"You said three..." Kenny said also looking at Cartman now. "You said 'I don't know why i'm friends with you three!'" Kenny finished when Cartman looked confused.

"T-that was...a slip of the tongue...?" Cartman mumbled not really sure why he'd said it. Something about it seemed to just fit like when you know how somethings supposed to sound and it just makes sense.

"No it wasn't Cartman, you didn't say 'you two' for the same reason Kenny and I aren't considered best friends." Stan said matter of factly looking down at the loch of hair now in his hand. Cartman looked at the loch of hair before looking from one of his friends to the other.

"Cause something feels wrong about it." He said confirming the other two boy's suspicions.

"Cartman can you remember who it is?" Stan asked him desperately, leaning across the table. Cartman jumped back when the other boys face got entirely too close. Kenny reached up quickly and pulled stan back down into his seat.

"Stan! Cool it he probably doesn't know anymore than we do..." The blonde said slowly removing his hands from Stan's shoulders who preceded to let them drop along with his head. Cartman just looked at Stan before chomping on a handful of french fries.

"Ya hippy besides, even if I did remember why would I tell you? Like I wanna deal with a third ass-" Was as far as Cartman got before Kenny's foot met crotch in a very violent manner. The next sound anyone the cafeteria heard was a combination of 'fuck' and a fat face smashing whole heartedly into mashed potatoes and plastic tray as the owner of said face tried to revert to the fetal position instantaneously. Suffice to say that it was interesting. "Fuck you po'boy!" Cartman squeaked as he limped/waddled out of the cafeteria all while holding himself. Stan had yet to move or say anything since dropping his head.

"Dude...this is really bothering you isn't it?" Kenny asked Stan whincing at the look on Stan's face, a mix between desperation and longing. Even though he couldnt remember what it was he needed whatever it was.

"Isn't it bothering you?" Stan asked taking a drink of the water bottle on his tray. Kenny winced again feeling horrible for what he was about to say.

"Well dude, uh not really...i mean I can't really remember what it was and though it feels wrong I don't think it affects me much..." Kenny's voice drifted off near the end as Stan's eyes widened.

"The house..." Stan muttered rubbing the loch of hair between his fingers. Looking up at Kenny he smiled. "Dude i've got an idea, wanna skip with me?"

"I'd prefer to walk, but if skipping gets the job done..." Kenny said sarcastically with a smile.

"Damn it Kenny you know what I mean!" Stan laughed as he got up to throw out the remaining food on his tray.


End file.
